


Office Party!

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff at the office party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Party!

Watari and Tsuzuki lean heavily on each other, assorted limbs deeply entwined to keep them upright.

One confesses, giggling, "I spiked the punch," but then the other insists, "No, *I* spiked the punch!"

"You idiots both spiked the punch," Hisoka says loudly from behind, and his unyielding grip on Tsuzuki's belt disentangles them.

Tsuzuki recedes into the distance.

Without support, Watari falls forward, his stomach suddenly pressing up against his throat, but that's okay-- the darkness between unbound curls of hair twines back amongst itself to pin everything back-- Watari has discovered shadows that talk!

"Having an enjoyable evening, Watari?"


End file.
